<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything stays by The_silent_smile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777626">Everything stays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile'>The_silent_smile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure Time References, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Men Crying, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, They all need a hug, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), only very briefly mentioned though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus finds the weapon that belonged to the original creativity thought to be long lost, he asks his brother for help to retrieve it.</p><p>Based on a lovely comic by chronophobica on Tumblr and the song everything stays from adventure time.</p><p>-This is NOT remrom-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, King creativity &amp; Deceit sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything stays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just need them to have a good brotherly relationship okay?</p><p>Oh and also Dee needs hugs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus has been questing through the imagination out of pure boredom.</p><p>After Deceit had gone to the surface to ‘spice things up’ he’d been bored out of his mind. The promise that he’d be allowed outside soon enough not nearly enough to satisfy his need for a distraction.</p><p>So he’d packed himself some food and water, said goodbye to orange and off he went.</p><p>Now the plan had been to find some sort of creature or beast and befriend them, maybe wreak some havoc while they were at it, but when he found an oddly familiar yet completely forgotten garden he’d decided that a little side quest couldn’t hurt.</p><p>The garden was big and he knew his way around as if it were his own despite not remembering ever coming here. The feeling that he was missing something pulling him in further. His original plan completely forgotten as he walked through rosegardens and past ponds with beautiful swans and koi fish. Cackling in delight as he saw a few bat’s sleeping in one of the darker trees and spiders making their webs between the branches.</p><p>Roman would love this! Well, part of it anyways.</p><p>When Remus approached the middle of the garden, quietly humming and swaying along with the songs stuck in his head, he stilled. Looking closely at the fountain in front of him.</p><p>On the very top of it sat an axe.</p><p>A very familiar axe.</p><p>“Shit. Is that-?”</p><p>It was.</p><p>Creativities axe, the King’s weapon, sat on top of the fountain, glinting faintly in the sun seems to almost mock him as he simply stared at it.</p><p>They’d been trying to find it for ages. He and his brother looking all over the imagination and not a trace. Yet here it was. Out in the open in a huge garden in broad daylight.</p><p>He walked forward on autopilot, reaching for the weapon without a second thought. It felt strange, feeling it under his fingers again after such a long time. The thing seeming to almost vibrate (heh) with power as he wrapped his hand around it.</p><p>Huh. He remembered it being bigger.</p><p>He studied the light pink axe in his hands closely as a flash suddenly blinded him and there he was, a much bigger and much heavier axe stuck partly into the ground and Remus trying to desperately lift it.</p><p>He tried and he tried. He tried until he was all sweaty before remembering that he could just will his body to not sweat. He tried until the sun sunk below the horizon and he willed it back to midday with a wave of his hand. He tried until his muscles were sore and his other quest was long forgotten, the only thing on his mind getting that axe off the ground.</p><p>And when he finally stopped trying he sunk out and into his own room, not even bothering to change his dirtied clothing or wash his greasy hair before he dashed over to his brother's room.</p><p>“Remus!” came his brother’s surprised shout as he kicked the door in with such enthusiasm that it hit the wall beside it. Creating a small dent his brother would wish away in no-time.</p><p>Roman was sitting at his desk, crumpled up paper and scrapped ideas everywhere around him. Looking tired in every sense of the word as Remus faintly remembered Deceit telling him something about a callback and their hopes and dreams being destroyed.</p><p>He wouldn’t know either way. His connection to Thomas wasn’t nearly strong enough to pick up on such subtle things.</p><p>His bond with Roman was, however. And he frowned slightly as he felt the wave of stress and mental drainage wash over him before he wove it away. Focusing on the task at hand.</p><p>He’d try and talk about it later. They had more important things to discuss.</p><p>Like how Roman was going to have to help him lift a giant battle-axe out from the dirt. They could deal with his brother's emotional issues later.</p><p>-</p><p>“So… Why exactly are you dragging me out of my room and into the middle of nowhere?”</p><p>They had been walking for half an hour now and Remus had been surprised when his brother hadn’t spoken or complained much the first thirty minutes.</p><p>They had almost reached the garden. Remus could nearly see the first trees peeking out from over the horizon as they wandered onwards.</p><p>“I found the axe.”</p><p>It was almost laughable. How fast and strong the reaction was his brother gave. “You WHAT? And you didn’t tell me before? Remus this is fantastic news! Why didn’t you bring it?”</p><p>“Too heavy. That’s why I dragged you with me brother mine! Maybe you can help me lift it!”</p><p>Roman frowned at that. Looking sceptical as he looked at his brother up and down. “Why not ask Decei-” “Busy. By the way, he’d start crying as soon as I mention the King.” Roman nodded at that and stayed quiet for a moment. “Can’t really ask the others. They wouldn’t agree with you being there,” he said, thinking out loud as they entered the garden.</p><p>He fell quiet after that, looking around in wonder and slight recognition. Remus could tell he was having the same experience as he had when first discovering it. “Familiar yet completely new huh?” “I- yeah… Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>It was then that Remus decided to take his brother's hand. Comfort was a thing he was still getting the hang of, but Deceit had been teaching him recently and he knew how to calm others down.</p><p>With Roman that meant physical contact and reassurance.</p><p>When Roman squeezed his brother's hand and gave the tiniest smile in response Remus knew it had been the right decision. And so they continued onwards with Remus leading the way knowing full well Roman knew the path they had to take as well, walking through the garden in silence, hands skimming the hedges and statues covered in moss.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the centre again their hands fell from each other's grasp. Remus eager to try to lift the axe again, Roman standing incredibly still. Staring at the weapon with a faint memory playing just behind his eyes were Remus couldn’t see.</p><p>“Roro?” the nickname fell off his lips so easily the meaning of it almost slipped past him.</p><p>But he noticed how Roman looked up at him. Hopeful and fragile and so much like he had when they separated for good. He noticed how his fingers were twitching to reach out and hug his brother. To make sure this wasn’t a dream.</p><p>And he noticed how all of the cut strings between the two of them began to slowly reconnect. A spark of hope growing into a little flame burning bright within him. The light at the end of the seemingly endless tunnel suddenly a little closer.</p><p>And the axe. Calling out for them to lift it. To hold it in their hands again and feel its power.</p><p>“Come on then Ree. Let’s show this thing who’s boss.”</p><p>And four hands grabbed the handle, the two of them looking at each other in silent conversation.</p><p>And Remus knew then that they would be alright. That this falling apart would be fixed again. That they had a chance to be brothers.</p><p>And two hands lifted the axe high above his head.</p><p>The King laughing loudly and open-heartedly as he swung it around a few times. The thing light as a feather now that he held it in his hands.</p><p>And he danced around, twirling and jumping through the garden and enjoying the feeling of being himself again.</p><p>After a while, he calmed down enough to form a coherent thought and closed his eyes. Focusing on the two halves and how they were reacting.</p><p>“How did this happen?”</p><p>“I have to talk to Deceit! He’ll be over the moon to see us again!”</p><p>“The others will hate us again.”</p><p>“We’re finally together!”</p><p>“Why did they hate us?”</p><p>-</p><p>“Dee? Honey are you here?”</p><p>Romulus called out into the darkened livings pace of the serpent side. The axe leaning against the wall glowing faintly. Ponytail tied into a messy bun to prevent it from slapping them in the face when he ran to this location.</p><p>The inside of the room gasped loudly and then remained quiet for a full minute before Deceit emerged from the shadows looking small and frightened and oh so fragile.</p><p>“Hello, buttercup.” He called out again. Watching as another part of the snake’s defences shattered and he started to shake. Slowly walking towards him.</p><p>“I missed you,” he said, and that was it. Deceit ran the last bit of distance between them, crashing into the other and hugging him tightly while burying his head into his chest, hat flying off.</p><p>Romulus simply wrapped his arms around the lying trait and held him. Shushing and cooing. Telling him that it was alright and that he was here over and over again until the sobbing lessened to a manageable amount.</p><p>They didn’t speak a word after that. Romulus didn’t explain and Deceit didn’t seem to want an explanation. He simply led the King inside and summoned a large pile of pillows. Plopping down and looking at the other until he did the same and movie night could start.</p><p>Deceit would want answers eventually. Hell, even the two parts of him wanted to know how this had happened. But for now, they all needed some comfort. And watching movies while cuddled close, creativity feeling whole again for the first time in years and Deceit feeling like the part of him that had been missing had finally clicked into place again was the right thing to do right now.</p><p>And as Aladin started playing and Dee put his head on the King’s shoulder, loosely braiding a few strands of his long hair together, they all felt at peace for the first time in what felt like forever.</p><p>And they weren’t quite the same as they had been. Their hair had grown and their personality had changed. Their balance lost and connection only now reforming. And maybe there were more insecurities and uncertainties now then there had been.</p><p>And the axe was glowing gently where it stood leaned against the closet. And while it may have earned a few scratches over the years, it still remained the same.</p><p>Just changed ever so slightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>